cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Piven
Jeremy Piven (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Judgment Night (1993)'' [Ray Cochran]: Thrown off of a roof by Denis Leary (his body is later seen when one of Denis' cohorts drops a ring beside him). (Thanks to Randal) *''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) [Henry Castillo, LAPD]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach, chest and throat by Tony Goldwyn (during an ambush in a remote cabin). He dies whilst talking to Morgan Freeman, Bill Nunn and Ashley Judd as they try to save him. *''Phoenix'' (1998) [Fred Shuster]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach by Xander Berkeley as he opens fire on him and Ray Liotta. His body is later seen when Xander shoots him again (presumably in the head) after stealing some money. *''Very Bad Things (1998)'' [Michael Berkow]: Killed (off-screen, I can't recall whether the method was specified) by Christian Slater who then shoots him (to make it look like murder-suicide); we learn of his death afterwards when Christian tells Jon Favreau (after Jon hears gunfire coming from the house). *''Black Hawk Down (2001)'' [Clifton 'Elvis' Wolcott]: Killed in a helicopter crash. (Thanks to Pete) *''Highway'' (2002) [Scawldy]: Killed by M.C. Gainey’s cohorts (I haven’t seen all the film but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies). *''Old School'' (2003) [Dean Gordon 'Cheese' Pritchard]: Killed in an explosion after Craig Kilborn's car goes over a bridge and lands on him while he's fishing in the river. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Randal) *''Smokin' Aces (2006)'' [Buddy 'Aces' Israel]: Dies (along with Joseph Ruskin) when Ryan Reynolds disconnects both of their life-support systems (there is an alternative ending where Ryan shoots both Jeremy and Joseph). (Thanks to JOK, Randal, and Tom) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) [Danger D'Amo/Timekeeper/Tick Tock]: Playing multiple roles; *Danger D’Amo’s father* dies during the passage of time. *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014)'' [Bob]: Shot in the eye by Christopher Meloni, who then throws his body off a cliff. TV Deaths *''12:01'' (1993 TV) [Howard Richter]: Shot to death by a couple of Martin Landau's hitmen in an alley, while Jonathan Silverman looks on helplessly. He is brought back to life when the day starts over again due to the time-loop, and he survives the rest of the movie. *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series: Mind Games (2003; animated)'' [Roland Gaines]: Perished in an explosion along with his sister: Roxanne (Kathy Griffin). Piven, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Category:Buddhist Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Controversial actors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Duckman cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:People who died in Spider-Man film